When Forever Isn't Enough
by kausingkayn
Summary: A small collection of drabbles circulating around your favorite couple: Jack and Ianto, ranging from humorous to angst. *latest* He was trapped in a room.
1. Not the Same

**Author's Note: Well, this is my first attempt at any kind of Torchwood story. A friend of mine got me hooked, and I couldn't resist making a drabble series about them. These will be mostly about Jack, Ianto, and a mixture of the two. This particular one is set after episode 4 of CoE series.**

**I will never look at a cup of coffee the same. Ever.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood, Ianto would be alive.**

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness sat in the corner booth of an old, worn out breakfast café. It was six in the morning, and he was the only customer. The usually energetic man was silent, save for the small tapping noises that his fingers made on the tabletop. A woman wearing a waitress uniform stopped by his table and handed Jack a small cup of coffee. Without looking up, Jack took the cup and inhaled deeply before taking a small sip. The moment the liquid touched his lips Jack handed the cup back to the waitress. "Not the same."

The woman sighed, the bags under her eyes showing that she had not gotten a lot of sleep as of late. She was confused as to why the coffee wasn't the same as any other cup. "I'm sorry honey," she started, "I'll take it back again, but the fifth cup of coffee won't taste any better. I can take it off your bill of you want."

Jack shook his head at that last request and grabbed onto the woman's arm as she went to walk away. "I'll keep it."

His voice was rough, and had an almost desperate tone. The waitress nodded and slowly set the cup back on the table. Once the woman was out of site, Jack scooted the cup until it was directly under his nose, letting the warm steam rise up from the cup and curl around his face. Jack closed his eyes and slowly small tears dropped into the cup, making a slight dripping noise as the surface of the coffee was disrupted.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Cheat

**Author's Note: And this, my pretties, is an attempt at humor. I wrote this specifically for a friend of mine (you know who you are), I hope it answers your question.**

**Also, I'm going to start taking requests for Torchwood drabble/oneshot fics, if anyone cares. I can't get enough of Janto (and the others), but have a hard time thinking up plot ideas that aren't 10 plus chapters long.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood, Gwen would have died instead of Ianto.**

* * *

Gwen stared at Ianto over her computer, debating whether or not to approach him. Every time the Welsh man looked her way, Gwen would fixate her eyes onto her screen, only to let them jump right back on him whenever he looked away. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, and walked up to the coffee boy.

"Ianto, can I ask you a question?" Gwen asked, her face turning a slight shade of red just thinking about what she wanted to ask.

"Sure." Ianto replied, noticing the blush, but thinking nothing of it.

"Well….um….how exactly….does Jack….you know….._cheat_ at naked hide and go seek?" She managed to spit out, her words becoming softer as she spoke them. Ianto gave her a strange look, before taking a moment to think.

"Sometimes he uses the CCTV, others he gets Myfanwy to find me. This one time he faked an emergency to get me to come out of hiding, and another he started to throw files out of the archives until I gave up. And then, once, he…" Ianto drifted off, getting this distant look in his eyes. Gwen internally shuddered, wondering what the Welsh man could possibly be thinking about before waving her hand in front of his eyes.

Ianto snapped back to reality. "But mostly, he wears socks."

* * *

**Reviews? Pretty please?**


	3. Gone

**Author's Note: Here I am, yet again. This one is set during the last few minutes of Day Five of CoE. Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

Jack said that he couldn't die. That no matter how hard that anyone tried, he would just stand right back up and keep going. It didn't matter what they threw at him. Knives, bullets, bombs, it all ended the same.

Captain Jack Harkness seemed invincible.

But he was wrong.

Gwen was the only person to witness the event. It was a cold night in Cardiff up on that hill. One star twinkled brighter than them all, only it wasn't a star. And there stood Captain Jack. He appeared the same, but one look in his eyes and Gwen saw that he was old. Oh so very old. Dieing, even.

They spoke; she begged him to stay even though she knew that there was no point in trying. The man was already too far gone.

Then he pressed the button, calling to the small ship that awaited him. She watched as he was turned into small particles of light as he was beamed off the planet. She watched as he took his last breath.

It didn't matter what anyone else would say in the days to come about the 'unkillable man.'

The man known as Captain Jack Harkness was dead.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	4. Signs

**Author's Note: Here is another drabble, short and hopefully funny. Thank you to all of my reviewers and silent stalkers. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

One day, as Gwen was walking past Jack's office, she noticed a new sign that had been placed on the front of his door. It read:

_KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING_

_(That means you Gwen)_

However, several days later, a new sign had been put up as a replacement.

_KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING_

_(Except for Ianto. You can barge in whenever. Or now. Now seems like the perfect time.)_

* * *

**Reviews?**


	5. New Beginnings

**Author's Note: Short, sweet, and to the point. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to my reviewers and silent stalkers, keep up the good work!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood, Ianto would wear a UNIT hat to work. Every day.**

* * *

Jack sat there, looking over the dead body of his lover as he held tight onto Gwen, as if letting go would mean that he would loose her as well. Ianto's face had become white, his body cooling with every second. It wouldn't be long now until someone came to take the bodies away from this place. Take away all the evidence that anything horrible had happened in these halls.

He felt his eyes grow moist, but didn't move to wipe them. If anything, Ianto deserved his tears. He felt them roll down his cheeks, and then, at that moment, Jack wished more than anything that he could be dead as well. Because he didn't want to go on, he wanted to just waste away.

But he couldn't. He was Captain Jack _bloody_ Harkness, and he had a world to save. He couldn't allow Ianto's death to be in vain. He had to stand up and keep moving forward, keep saving the world. Because he was Torchwood.

And Torchwood began at the end.

* * *

**Yeah, A little dreary, I guess. Just typing the truth as I see it. Next one will be lighter, promise. I am going to try and alternate them, don't want you to get too depressed, you hear! Reviews would be loverly.**


	6. Curtains

**Author's Note: Ok, so this technically _isn't_ a drabble, but I couldn't resist. Plus, I haven't really done a fluffy one yet...Thanks to all of my reviewers and silent stalkers. These are very fun and quite easy to do, if you like these I can do more much quicker than the regular drabbles. However, if you want me to stick to traditional outline, lemme know.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood, Owen would still be 'dead'....wait...that doesn't seem right...**

* * *

"Jack, we can't keep doing this."

"Why not Ianto? It's not like the boss is going to walk in on us."

"It's your office."

"….and?"

"The walls are made out of _windows_."

"….and?"

"People can _see _us!"

"That's why I bought curtains!"

"…curtains."

"Yes. They're dark blue and very shiny."

"Well, I suppose…"

"YES!"

"…"

"What?"

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"You said ok, since I bought the curtains."

"…"

"…?"

"You have to hang them up first."

* * *

**Tehehe. Review!**


	7. Merry Christmas

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas! I hope that you enjoy this, for I had all of you in mind when I wrote it... (plus a few other random thoughts). Thanks to all of my reviewers and silent stalkers, love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood, then Owen would have only died once.**

* * *

It was snowing outside, a blanket of white mist spreading over Cardiff, making even the most dreary and rundown building look like it was made by Michelangelo himself. Christmas lights were hung everywhere, lighting up the blue sky. Carolers were singing in the streets with their large coats and even larger bundle of sheet music, spreading joy and hope to all the people they passed. Everyone was filled with the Christmas spirit, and Torchwood was no exception.

Jack had spent the whole night and part of the morning decorating the hub as a surprise to the rest of the team. The stairs and rails were buried under all of the Christmas lights, blinking on and off in a mesmerizing pattern. They didn't have a tree (due to an incident last year involving Owen, Ianto, and a _very_ angry Janet), but the rift manipulator was covered in lights and tinsel, and the Captain had even bought one of those tree rugs and spread it out under the device. There were five stacks of presents under the "tree." Two of those piles had only one gift each; they were labeled Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper. The three other stacks were more than rich in amount, and were for the three living members of the group.

Ianto was the first to get to see Jack's spectacular hub makeover that morning, being the first to arrive, as always. He had a dinner with his family later that evening, and had come in early to make up for it. Gwen had taken the day off to spend with Rhys, and Jack had done nothing to stop her. It _was_ Christmas.

"Oh dear." Were Ianto's only words as he stared at the large sign hanging near the cog, the blinking red and green lights spelling out the words "Merry Christmas" in alternating colors. Holiday music played in the background, the catchy tune of "We wish you a Merry Christmas" pounding in the young Welshman's head.

Then he saw the rift manipulator. Jack had told him and Gwen to bring in their presents for each other, and that they would open them the day they all came back to work. Ianto _hadn't_ known that the Captain was going to do _that._ A smile spread on his face, despite desperately trying to hide it. The Welshman knelt down and picked up the presents one by one, running his hands over the gift-wrap. He always had this game he played when he was a kid. Him and his sister would try and guess what their present was. If they got it right, they got to open another one, and so on until the presents were all gone, or they got one wrong. It had only taken Ianto two years to perfect his skill, and the game was permanently canceled. He still liked to play though, just for fun.

Jack had gotten him a tie and a coffee mug that said 'saving the world, one cup at a time.' (He knew this not from juggling the package, but by paying off Torchwood's credit card bill for the month.) Gwen had gotten him a book, what about, he didn't know.

Jack got Gwen a new jacket, since her favorite one had been ruined in their last routine Weevil hunt. He himself had bought her a coffee maker similar to his own, and a promise to teach her how to use it.

For the Captain himself, Gwen had bought him a shirt that he would never wear. Ianto had run out of ideas for the man two years before, and had resided to wrapping a stop watch in a very, very large box.

The young man paused when he saw the other two presents, labeled to people that he would prefer to forget about on that particular day. He was still staring at the presents when he felt two strong arms circle his waist from behind, and a chin rest of his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Yan." A soft, sad voice said.

"Happy Christmas." The Welshman said in return. He straightened up and turned, causing Jack's arms to slide from his waist. "I've got to go, get ready for dinner."

He expected some witty retort about his motives for just stopping by the hub, but none came. "I miss them."

Ianto opened his mouth to say something in return, but stopped, realizing just how lonely Jack must be feeling. He and Gwen had always had family dinners on Christmas, but the other two members of their second family didn't have anyone else, so they spent the day with the Captain, getting drunk off of eggnog and watching old CCTV videos. But now that they were gone, Jack was truly alone on Christmas. The Welshman sighed and looked around the hub again. It was so beautiful, lit up by the joyful lights, but so empty and lonely. The younger man sighed and shook his head, knowing that he was going to regret this.

"Do you want to come to dinner?" Ianto turned to look Jack in the eyes, and saw a spark of happiness course through them. The Captain leaned forward, and touched his lips to Ianto's. As quickly as it had come, it had gone, and the time traveler was standing there, his old cocky grin back as he crossed his arms. "Let me get my coat."

It was after the Captain had bounded down to his bedroom to grab his old coat that Ianto realized that Jack had been wearing a Christmas bow on his pants zipper, with a tag saying "_To Ianto."_

* * *

_**^_^ Fluffy and sad at the same time. How about giving me a Christmas gift and reviewing?**_


	8. Love

**Author's Note: I was working on a "Meet The Parents" fic for Jack and Ianto, as previously requested, when I found this quote. And, of course, those damn muse bunnies, once they get started.... anyway, hope you enjoy. Special thanks to my reviewers and silent stalkers, love ya'll!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood, there would be more Jack/Ianto scenes, and less Gwen scenes.**

* * *

_If it sounds good, you'll hear it. If it looks good, you'll see it. If it's marketed right, you'll buy it. But if it's real, you'll feel it. – Kid Rock_

Ianto loved him.

There was no other word for it, the feelings he had toward the man. No other way to describe how his stomach did that little flick when he walked into the room, or how goose bumps rose on his skin every time the Captain touched him. The way his face got flushed when Jack talked, or how his knees went weak like a schoolboy when he was kissed.

He wanted to tell him, oh how he wanted to tell him. All those nights, as they laid there after the deed had been done, Ianto had wanted to roll over, kiss the Captain senseless, and say it, those three little words.

'I love you.'

But each time he tried, each time his lips started to form those words, he stopped himself. He stopped himself because he was scared of what Jack might say in return. How could a man like…_that_ love someone like him? It didn't make any sense.

So Ianto Jones dealt with his bottled up feelings, like he dealt with everything else. And he stood by and watched as Jack, _his_ Jack flirted with various organisms and made doe eyes with Gwen.

'Should I be jealous, sir?'

It was meant to come off as joking and playful, but Ianto hoped –no, _needed_ Jack to read the real message in those words. But the man just smiled that godly smile and laughed it off.

Ianto would drop little hints at the Captain, subtle messages. But Jack was never one for subtle measures, and as the days went on, the young Welshman would loose hope.

But what kept Ianto hanging on, grasping to the Captain, was the way he would kiss him.

The kisses which lead to nothing; they were simple touches, just lips barely brushing lips, but there was enough _feeling_ and simplicity in those kisses, that Ianto couldn't imagine a world without them.

And for the time being, it was enough.

* * *

**For anyone who is curious, the line - 'should I be jealous, sir?' is a reoccurring one from the Torchwood books.**


	9. Rise of the Cockroach

**Author's Note: Been meaning to write this for a while now, finally got around to it. A change in mood a little, hopefully this will provoke a few laughs. Special thanks to my reviewers and silent stalkers, keep up the good work!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood, I'm sure that my best friend would have Captain John Hart locked up in her room somewhere...**

* * *

A scream filled the hub.

Captain Jack Harkness looked up from his desk and dropped his pen, sprinting out his door and down the steps, toward the small kitchen area of the hub. The scream had been Ianto's, and it was a scream filled with fear.

He made it to the scene of crime in record time, his gun drawn and held at arms length, finger hovering dangerously over the trigger.

He was met with the sight of Ianto perched precariously on top of a chair, holding a coffee cup in his hands like a weapon, jabbing it clumsily at the coffee maker, which sat on the counter, looking innocent and ready to do its job. The young man was red in the face and breathing hard, as if he had been surprised.

Jack lowered his gun and raised an eyebrow. "Ianto?"

"There's a cockroach!" The Welshman practically yelled. "In. My. Coffee. Maker!"

Jack snorted and holstered his gun, trying to hold back laughter after Ianto shot him a deathly glare. The Captain held his hands up and stepped closer, grabbing the coffee cup out of Ianto's hand and slowly pressing his arm down. "Cockroach?"

The man nodded vigorously. He stepped down off of the chair, giving an embarrassed cough and straightened his tie. The two men stood there for a few heartbeats. "Well, are you going to kill it?"

"What?" Jack asked.

"You know, kill. Destroy, terminate, end, defeat, obliterate."

"I get it." Jack said, stopping the man from continuing to pull from his vast knowledge of synonyms. He walked over to the coffee machine and peered at it thoughtfully. Ianto walked up next to him and pointed at a small opening where the coffee grounds went.

"He's in there."

"Thank you, Ianto." Jack deadpanned, squinting into the dark void that was the coffee grounds hole. Then, the Captain stuck his hand down into the hole, only managing to get his fingers in up to his knuckles before he was unable to go any further. Jack's fingers unable to touch nothing but air and the small walls surrounding his digits, he tried to pull his hand out.

"Oh shit."

Ianto looked at the older man, his turn to raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"My hands stuck…." Jack said, tugging as if to prove a point. Ianto pressed his lips together tightly, trying desperately not to laugh. The Captain noticed this and narrowed his eyes. "Are you gonna do anything about it?"

Ianto shrugged, crossing his arms in thought, the cockroach all but forgotten. "I kinda like this."

Jack gave a frustrated groan and yanked once again. However, his hand refused to budge. "Yan, go get the lube out of my top desk drawer."

"No!" Ianto yelled. "I'm not sticking _lube_ in my coffee maker!"

Jack gave his lover a flabbergasted look. "My hands stuck, and you're worried about your coffee maker?"

"Hey, you can't die. It can." Ianto pointed out. Jack just frowned.

"I could cut your hand off." The Welshman stated, kinda like an after thought.

"What!" Jack yelped, tugging desperately. Ianto chuckled. Another glare from the Captain.

The hub fell silent for a few moments as the two men tried to figure something out. That silence was broken by a squeal from Jack. "Oh my god, it's crawling on my fingers!"

"What is?" Ianto asked, walking closer to the Captain.

"The cockroach! The damn cockroach is crawling on my fingers!" Jack started to jump, tugging at his hand, but it wouldn't move an inch. Ianto laughed.

"Not so smug now, are we?" He asked.

Jack growled, and, laughter in his eyes, Ianto turned and left the Captain by himself.

Several minutes passed and Jack started to worry that the Welshman had left him. "Ianto?!" He called out.

"Right here." The other man answered from behind Jack, causing the man to jump.

"Shit! How do you do that!"

"I told you sir, I'm part ninja." Ianto said in a serious voice. Then Jack noticed that the younger man was holding a pot of water. And it was steaming.

"Ianto?" Jack repeated the man's name, a bit of dread in his voice.

The other man just smirked. Then, he poured the boiling water over Jack's hand and into the coffee machine. Jack, too taken by surprise to scream, bit the inside of his mouth and pulled with all his might on his hand. It wiggled a little bit, then slipped out, throwing the Captain off balance and onto the floor.

"Ha!" Ianto said excitedly, glad that his plan worked.

Jack sat on the floor, nursing his hand, which had turned red from the boiling water. He made an annoyed sound and stood up, turning to take care of his injuries, both physical and egotistical. The sound of Ianto clearing his throat stopped him and caused him to turn around, a questioning look on his face.

"Cockroach." Ianto stated, pointing at his coffee maker. Jack narrowed his eyes, huffed a little, but walked back to the machine. He grabbed a flashlight off a nearby counter and shined the light into the small hole, catching a glimpse of the little creature. Even after the hot water, the insect was still alive. It twitched it's antennas and skittered about. Jack could have sworn that it was laughing at him.

His eyes narrowed. "It's on, bitch."

And so, three coffee pots of vinegar, two of hot water, one of actual coffee, and several hours later found Jack and Ianto sitting on the floor of the hub, coats and jackets long gone, sleeves rolled up as far as they could go, and sweat dripping off of their brows.

"Why. Won't. It. Die!" Jack exclaimed, thoroughly frustrated with the situation.

Ianto let out a little chuckle and shifted, cracking his back. "I think you aren't the only immortal one in the hub anymore, Jack."

The man huffed, crossing his arms. He leaned his head back against the cool counter and sighed, licking his lips. "I need coffee."

Ianto snorted. "Help yourself."

Jack shot him a murderous glare then stood up, staring at the coffee machine as if it was all its fault. He stared at the machine, contemplating whether or not there were any more ways of getting rid of the creature. Then, Jack got an idea. He clapped his fingers and laughed in a maniacal way that caused Ianto to be a little worried.

The Captain disappeared, only to reappear several seconds later with the one and only singularity scalpel. "Jack." Ianto warned, scared of the almost hellish look on the Captain's face.

"Jack!" Ianto yelled louder, knowing full and well that the only person who knew how to use that machine was Owen.

The Captain, however, ignored his lover's cries, and began to focus the scalpel on the small, skittering cockroach. Ianto frowned, then closed his eyes, backing away from the scene. He hoped that his coffee machine would be ok, for Jack's sake more than his own. If that man ruined it…

A loud sound pulsed through the hub, followed by a victory whoop. When Ianto walked back to the coffee machine, he found Jack standing over it, a small, dead cockroach being held between a set of long-nosed pliers. "I killed it!"

"All hail the cockroach killer." Ianto deadpanned, quickly approaching the coffee machine, his fingers running over the surface, his eyes probing for any kind of crack or injury.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Thank you Jack, I'm going to have 'thank you' sex with you now. Oh, Ianto, you're too kind." He mimicked.

Ianto ignored the comments and got to work cleaning out the coffee maker, intent on getting rid of any remains of the cockroach.

Several hours later he had the machine up and running again, just in time for Gwen to come in for work. She had taken the morning off, and was ripe and ready to go. As she entered the hub, Ianto handed her a cup of coffee and she thanked him.

Ianto finished delivering the coffee, taking a cup to Jack before indulging in one himself. Several seconds later there was a shriek, and Jack and Ianto exchanged a look.

"Why the hell is there a cockroach leg in my coffee!"

* * *

**This is based off of a true story. It all happened (including the hand getting stuck), minus the singularity scalpel, of course. Don't have one of those yet, hehe.**

**Review!**


	10. The Love Box

**Author's Note: Back again! Really short one this time, though. Was rewatching "Something Borrowed" and wondered what had happened to Jack's little box after the hub blew up. Thanks to all of my reviewers and silent stalkers. ^_^**

* * *

Jack stared at the small box. It was just the right size, and had a small lock on it. Nothing serious, he could probably tear it off with his hands if he wanted to, but just what he needed. It was made out of thin metal, nothing fancy. No drawings or decorations. Something discreet that someone wouldn't even notice was sitting there if they weren't looking for it.

It was perfect.

He paid the vender, using the strange money that was this planet's currency. There was a time where all money was strange, each new planet different in some way. But now, Jack couldn't help but compare everything to Earth and it's landmarks, it's ways, it's people. And it hurt.

Jack's hands played with the box all the way back to the ship, where he sat silently, staring at the box, trying to decide whether or not he would do it, open it, start again. Allow himself to open again.

And he took a deep breath, opened the lid, and slipped his hand inside of his large coat pocket, withdrawing it a few seconds later, an old and worn photograph between his fingers. Jack closed his eyes, dropped the photo in the box, then opened his eyes, tears falling from his face as Ianto's smiling one was looking back.

Then Jack closed the box, locked it with his little key, and stashed it away. He needed a drink.

* * *

**Review?**


	11. The Bed

**Author's Note: Ok, this one is for Sushi Chi, who gave me the idea of the two of them buying a couch. Follow my thought process here. Couch -- sleep on it -- bed -- Jack and Ianto -- naughty things with bed. ^_^ Yes, be afraid. Very afraid.**

**Thanks to my reviewers and silent stalkers, love you guys!**

**Also, me and a few authors have talked about this, and we think it would be a good idea to make twitter accounts, so that reviewers and followers can follow us on twitter to learn about updates before they happen, give input, help with writers blocks, and maybe even get short sneak peaks and one liners from upcoming chapters. Since all of you are authors as well, you can join in and tell your readers so they can follow you! Thought it would be a good idea, let me know what you think. I've already made an account, the username is the same, kausingkayn. All you have to do is search for that name, or type it in after the normal URL. If this happens to be breaking any of FanFictions ruled which I may have missed when I looked for them, please let me know.**

* * *

Gwen, arms full of finished reports (gasp), began the long journey of finding her boss in order to give them to him. She had been working for several hours, and just now realized how quiet it had gotten.

Too quiet.

She checked Jack's office. Nothing. Then the hot house, the archives, and even the tourist office.

Nada.

Getting worried, she went back to her computer and pulled up the CCTV footage of the hub. Clicking through the camera's, her frown deepened as she realized that the place was empty. Then, she remembered the one place that _didn't_ have a CCTV feed.

Jack's bedroom.

Now more hesitant than worried, Gwen walked over to where the entrance was to the Captain's bedroom and hesitated by the manhole. It was open, and there were strange noises coming from it. Gwen's face turned red, but instead of walking away – like she knew she should – she leaned down to hear a little better.

"oh _god_ Jack, please stop!"

A few grunting noises, followed by a chuckle. "Yan, I'm trying!"

"Will you hurry up and finish! I'm spent…"

"We've been at this for _hours_, just help me."

The words faded away, and more grunting and moans came – from both men – for several seconds.

"I…can't….get it…to fit…." Ianto stated through pants.

"I got it to fit before, just….push!" Jack's voice raised. Then, a large crash was heard, along with a yell of triumph from them both.

Gwen was stuck to the spot, her face redder than ever, and she was breathing a little hard. She was so distracted that she didn't hear Jack and Ianto's footsteps until they were out of the bedroom and standing there near her.

"Have something to say, Gwen?" said a fully clothed – if not a bit sweaty – Jack Harkness, sporting a grin that would blind.

Ianto raised his eyebrow at her as Jack chuckled. "If you wanted to help fix Jack's bed, you just could have asked…"

Gwen coughed and spluttered a bit. "That…that's what you were doing?"

Jack and Ianto exchanged a look. "What did you _think_ we were doing?"

"Oh…uh…I've…." Gwen stumbled over her words as she stood up and turned, walking away. Then, remembering why she was looking for Jack in the first place, she retraced her steps and shoved the completed files in Jack's arms before making her dramatic exit.

A long silence followed, before Ianto turned toward the Captain, a smirk ghosting his lips. "You think we should tell her _why _we had to fix the bed?"

* * *

**Come on, you know you were thinking it too. Review!**


	12. Roses

**Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day! All week, I was trying to come up with a good Valentine's Day drabble, and I didn't think of one until last night. Even then, it wasn't the fluffy, cheesy kind that I wanted. However, hope you enjoy all the same. Special thanks to my reviewers and silent stalkers, you guys are awesome!**

**Find me on twitter at /kausingkayn!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

On his desk, Jack found a cup of coffee. A steaming, black, industrial strength cup of coffee. The only thing that reminded the Captain of the day was the single, long-stemmed rose that lay next to the cup. Jack paused as he saw the flower, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he sat in his chair, picking the rose up gently by the stem and leaning back, smelling it. He brought the petals up to his nose and took a large sniff in, closing his eyes, allowing the aroma to fill his senses.

Then he heard something that sounded like a squeal coming from the first level of the hub, and got up to investigate. He found Gwen standing there, crushing the life out of an awkward-looking Ianto as the man tried to give her a bouquet of flowers. Beautiful, vibrant, fake flowers.

And as Jack twirled the rose between his fingers, his eyes flashed between the fake flowers and the real rose, and then to Ianto.

Ianto – the real rose. The beautiful, delicate, _very_ breakable Ianto. The man who was so full of life – life that would, with time, fade and fall away, like petals from a rose.

And here he was, Captain Jack Harkness – the fake flowers. Sure, he was vibrant, eye-catching, and looked alive from a distance. But he was unbreakable, a never-wilting flower. He was so full of death – death that would continue on, even when the stars faded to black and the universe itself wilted and drifted away. He was fake.

Monday morning, when Ianto came into work, he found a small glass vase sitting on his desk. In it was a beautiful, real rose, sitting next to an equally beautiful – but fake – flower.

* * *

**And there you go. Review!**


	13. Plants V Zombies

**Author's Note: Ok, another funny one...at least I hope it's funny. Thanks to all of my reviewers and silent stalkers, I still love you guys. Yes, you. This one kinda came to me today in class. Background story shall be at the end.**

**Find me on twitter /kausingkayn**

* * *

"Jack! The zombies! They're coming!" Gwen's frantic voice yelled as she stared at the computer screen.

"No, I'm not ready yet!" Jack yelled back, terror in his voice as he hastily equipped himself with every weapon available.

"I see them!" Gwen said, her fingers flying over the keyboard as she tried her best to figure out the best solution possible to their dreary situation.

Jack, who was on the other computer, followed suit, sweating visibly as the zombies continued to approach. "They're right outside!" The Captain squealed, his normally joking-pallor all but gone.

"There's too many of them!" Gwen yelled, slamming the computer keyboard with her fists, beaten at last. Next to her, Jack slumped over in his chair, sighing as he stared desolately at the screen. He had been defeated too.

"I hate zombies…" He muttered, watching as the monitor flashed the words "_Game Over"_ in bright neon colors. He hit the return button, and the words "_Play Plants V Zombies again?_" replaced the previous letters.

Jack exited out of the game and turned to Gwen, who was staring at the high scores table with disbelief in her eyes. At that moment, Ianto walked up behind them, carrying two mugs of steaming coffee. "Refreshments for the conquering heroes?" He asked, barely hiding a smug smirk.

Jack shot him daggers with his eyes, but took the cup, taking a deep slurp. Then, he glanced at Gwen's computer screen, his jaw dropping as he read the high score.

'_Jones007_'

"Ianto!" Jack called to the retreating Welshman, who rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'amateurs.'

* * *

**Ok, so a friend of mine in Yearbook class plays this game ALL THE FREAKIN TIME. And one day, I was all like, I wanna play. And now I'm addicted! So I thought, why shouldn't Torchwood share my pain? Mwahaha...erm...Review?**


	14. Uptown Girl

**Author's Note: I was listening to John Barrowman's version of _Uptown Girl_ while doing the dishes, and this idea just hit me in the head. Then I started to giggle like mad, and didn't stop until I sat down and wrote this. Hope you enjoy! Also, thanks so much to my reviewers and silent stalkers, I love you guys!**

* * *

His name was Jack Harkness, and he lived in the lower parts of town. He owned a small watch repair shop called 'Time Agency.' He was the only employee, and made just enough to survive. And he was in love with an uptown girl.

Her name was Gwen Cooper. She wore all the pretty dresses, rode the best horses, and socialized with only the uptown variety. But she just turned of age, and Jack Harkness was determined to woo her.

There were two others who wanted her – both of which were born of high family. But Owen Harper was a doctor in the town, and had slept with all of the corner girls in the town, and Jack was sure that a pure, beautiful woman like Gwen Cooper would realize that. Then there was the bumbling oaf Rhys Williams, who ate enough for five and spent all his money on beer.

So Jack Harkness donned his best outfit, which consisted of trousers with only one small hole in them, a clean white shirt that he had only worn once since it was washed, his best suspenders, and his grandfathers large navy blue coat. He spent a great deal of his weeks wages on flowers from the grocery store that was on the way to her house. He marched straight up her steps and knocked with self-confidence. The lovely Gwen Cooper answered, sporting her biggest smile, which seemed to grow bigger at the sight of the handsome man with the flowers.

And every day after that for two weeks, Jack did the same thing. He spent himself broke on the young woman, even going on a few dates with her. He could catch her around town with the Harper and Williams bloke as well, but he was sure that he had her.

And then, the day came where she had to choose who she would marry. Owen Harper showed up in his best Sunday clothes, and brought with him a suitcase full of beautiful dresses and matching shoes. Rhys Williams also came, wearing his nicest suit and riding on a new horse that was of a rare breed, and proclaiming it hers. Jack wore the same outfit he did every day, since he had nothing else, and brought with him the most expensive watch from his store. It was gold-plated and told not only the time, but the date as well.

The lovely Gwen Cooper looked at all of their gifts with an air of indifference. Then she looked at each man in the eye, lingering longest of all on Jack. He felt his heart leap, and knew that he had won the girl.

"I choose…" Gwen stated, and started to walk towards Jack. He puffed up a bit and straightened his clothes. "…Rhys Williams." She finished.

Jack stumbled back, as if bitten by something nasty.

"You may leave your presents though." She stated airily while standing very still so Rhys could fawn over her. Deflated, Jack left – taking his beautiful watch with him.

On his way home, he passed by the town tailor's shop, where a young man in an immaculate suit was standing by the door. He had been watching the whole ordeal, and spoke to Jack as he passed. "Bummer, mate."

Jack paused in his self-pity and turned, eyeing the handsome young man up and down before answering. "Yeah…"

Jack sighed, then gave a small smile in the other man's direction. "Guess she didn't see the value in watches."

The young man in the suit shrugged. "Oh, I dunno. I like stopwatches better. Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch, yeah."

Jack raised his eyebrow and grinned, because he couldn't agree more.

* * *

**-giggle- **

**Review?**


	15. Of Handcuffs and Tasers

**Author's Note: So my friend, Jay, challenged me to write a smutty fic that involved tasers, handcuffs, and her favorite Captain (won't tell you which one. ^_^). I said 'bring it' and this is what happened in result. Thanks to all of my reviewers and silent stalkers, I love you guys!**

**Find me on twitter at /kausingkayn**

* * *

It wasn't his fault, Jack had realized after looking back on the incident. He was in no way responsible for anything that had happened that night…well, most anything, anyway.

He was just minding his own business in the hub, going through Owen's computer, looking for the clip of he and Ianto in the hothouse that the doctor had saved somewhere on his hard drive. The Captain wasn't going to delete it – no ,he was going to set it as Owen's background, then make a copy for himself. It was like a sport – you've got to watch replays if you want to become any better at it.

Anyway, Jack was finishing up when the hub alarm went off, letting him know that someone was entering the secret base. Adopting his pissed-off look, Jack turned, ready to sternly tell whoever entered the hub that it was near midnight, and that they should be at home.

But it wasn't one of the Torchwood team. It was the infamous John Hart, and he looked hungry. He was also carrying handcuffs. Fuzzy ones.

Jack went to pretest, he really did. He even opened his mouth to tell the other man to leave and get out and use the handcuffs on someone else (or at least wait until he cut of the CCTV) but John moved too fast. Honestly.

The next thing Jack knew, he was handcuffed to Owen's desk, John's hand down his pants and tongue in his mouth. Jack tried to fight him off – he used his other hand to roughly pull the man off of him (by unbuttoning his shirt) and used his own tongue to battle the evil force that was John Hart.

But the other man had been too strong – promise – and Jack found himself giving in to the threat, allowing the terrorist to take him over, body and…well…body.

Then John started to unzip his pants, and Jack begged him to stop. Stop _what_ exactly, he couldn't recall. He thinks he asked John to stop being too slow…

Anyway, Jack reached forward with his free hand to help the other man, when John suddenly stood straight up, his eyes growing wide as his body shook slightly. Jack raised his eyebrow and had let out a small chuckle, saying something about endurance.

But then John collapsed onto the floor, and Jack found himself staring straight at the infamous Ianto Jones, who was holding a very menacing-looking taser and a frown on his face. The young Welshman's eyes slowly took in the situation, and then landed on Jack, who was half naked and tied to the desk. Ianto's mouth had dipped slightly downward, and he uttered a single sentence.

"What can I say, I'm the jealous type."

Then he stepped over John's unconscious body and headed straight for Jack, and all the Captain could remember after that was that while there was many things that could be done with a stopwatch, they were not as exotic and unique as what could be done with a taser.

All in all, Jack had to admit that the events of last night were in no way, what-so-ever, his fault.

* * *

**^_^ Yes, I have a very scary mind when I want too.**

**And yes, Jay, because I know you are going to read this at some point, I had to include Ianto. Because he is love. ^_^**

**Review!**


	16. Fool

**Author's Note: A 100 word drabble for the LiveJournal community tw100. Thanks to all of my reviewers and silent stalkers, love you guys!**

**Prompt: Fool**

* * *

Six months.

It had been six months since Jack had left them – six months since Ianto had stepped up, taking a larger role on the team. Six months since he had started to show exactly how much of an asset that he was on the team.

Six months since he had been happy.

He blamed himself, really. How was Jack supposed to know that he was slowly taking control of Ianto's life. He knew it was just a sex-thing. A part time shag. So why did his heart break into pieces when Jack left?

He was such a fool.

* * *

**Review?**


	17. Hello

**Author's Note: Well, I was watching Glee, and when a certain song popped into my head, this did too. hope you all like. Special thanks to my reviewers and silent stalkers, you guys are forever and always awesome. Also, saw the first two episodes of the new Doctor Who season, and I must say, that Matt Smith has my approval. ^_^**

**Find me on Twitter and LiveJournal as kausingkayn.**

* * *

The boys were sitting in a corner booth, nursing their drinks. The tall and blindingly handsome one had on a button down shirt – missing several buttons at the top, and tight jeans that fit in all the right places. His hair was perfectly messy, his teeth pearly white as he grinned at something his friend said. He was at ease, sipping on his fruity cocktail drink at irregular intervals. His other hand, free from the weight of the alcohol glass, held a fake ID with his pretty smile on it, twirling the plastic with two fingers.

His friend didn't look so happy, and he was gripping his beer with both hands like someone was about to come by and steal it. He was a wiry fellow, wearing a t-shirt that was fitted and still hung off of his frame. His skinny jeans did likewise, and his fish-lips turned into an unhealthy frown as his eyes focused on the man in front of him.

"You know I'm right." The handsome one proclaimed, causing his friend to intensify his frown.

"Bullocks. You're full of shit, Harkness, every offense intended." He said, the frown growing into a smirk, the sarcasm practically dripping from his words.

But the one called Harkness just laughed and leaned back in his chair. "I never did get that phrase. By saying 'no offense,' you are actually making the sentence offensive."

"Jack." Owen Harper said, his tone testy.

Jack rolled his eyes and leaned forward. "Fine. I'll prove it. Pick any person in this joint, and any pick-up line, I mean _any_ one at all, and I guarantee I'll walk out of here with them in under half an hour."

Owen raised his glass to the challenge, and took a deep gulp. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, his eyes slowly surveyed the thin crowd, looking for the most unlikely candidate for his friend. Zeroing in on someone at last, Owen couldn't help the evil grin from growing on his face.

He tilted his glass toward the subject, then leaned forward, whispering the pick-up line into Jack's ear.

"Really?" Jack groaned, responding to both the victim and the choice of words. Owen just grunted and glanced at the time on his cell phone. "30 minutes. Go."

Jack finished his drink in one large gulp and slammed it onto the table. Then, he stood up and, using his best swagger, approached the table.

Ianto Jones was not at the bar to drink. In fact, the only reason he was there was because he needed a place where no one knew him – private time, one could call it. He was engrossed in a book, and didn't want to be interrupted. The bar did an ID check, so Ianto was sure that he would be un-harassed, since all of his friends and acquaintances were underage. He knew one of the bouncers – don't ask how – so he was free and clear.

That is, until someone sat down at his table for one, grabbed his water, and chugged at least half of the beverage. Ianto lowered his book to directly under his eyes and raised an eyebrow, silently posing the question, 'what the hell?'

"Hello, Jack Harkness." The man said, flashing a bright grin. Ianto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I love you. What's your name?"

This time, Ianto did roll his eyes, bringing his book back up and attempting to once again fall into the story line. But, apparently, the man wasn't finished.

The book was torn out of his hands and snapped shut. Jack then leaned across the table and got so close to Ianto, that when he breathed, the hairs on his neck stood up. "20 bucks – you laugh and smile, then in fifteen minutes get up and leave with me. I'll give you an extra 10 to leave some marks on my neck."

Then Jack extracted himself from Ianto's personal space, and the Welshman just sat there for a moment. He stared at Jack, unblinking, for at least a minute. Then, the corners of his mouth turned down slightly. "50."

"What?" Jack said, a bit taken aback.

Ianto just shrugged. "I want 50, and no marks."

Jack thought it over, then – grumbling something about 'bastard' – subtly handed over the money. Ianto took it in the same manner, then let out a short, entertained laugh.

This went on for another fifteen minutes, before the two of them stood up and left the bar, a bit too close for just being friends.

Owen, still sitting in the booth, glanced down at his phone and whistled. "Well, I'll be damned."

Outside, the two of them rounded the corner, then Jack called for a taxi. The two men were silent as the cab rolled up to the curb. Jack opened the door, and Ianto slid in. The door shut, and right before the taxi drove away, Ianto rolled down the window and gave a half-wave to Jack.

"Ianto Jones – love you too." Ianto called out as the cab pulled away, leaving a flustered and slightly shocked Jack Harkness in his wake.

* * *

**Oh, and the boys are all in high school. Just slipping that out there.**

**Review!**


	18. Smoke

**Author's Note: Another 100 word drabble for the livejournal comm _tw100_. The prompt was "Smoke." Special thanks to all of my readers and reviewers, you guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.**

**I'm on twitter and LJ as kausingkayn**

* * *

All of her years as a kid, cop, and finally Torchwood member taught Gwen one thing – where there's smoke, there's fire. It was like the silence before the storm. Always there to warn you, to prepare you ahead of time for what was to come.

But when Jack and Ianto walked into the room in the Thames house that the 456 was being stored in, Gwen wasn't given any warning. One moment, the two men were there and healthy and together, and the next, they weren't.

No bells, no preparation, no foreshadowing sign of the coming tragedy.

No smoke.

* * *

**Review ^_^**


	19. 150

**Author's Note: another 100 word drabble from LJ, the prompt being "150." I'm also working on a Torchwood!High school fic that may or may not stay a oneshot, so be on the lookout. ^_^**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers and silent stalkers, I love you guys! Also, I don't own Torchwood, nor do I own the number 150. Would be cool though.**

* * *

150.

That is how old Jack Harkness turned today. That is the number of times in the past year he has died, the number of planets he has visited since leaving Cardiff, the number of bars he managed to get drunk in. The number of different individuals that he has fucked since dropping the 'Captain' from his title, because he doesn't deserve it. The number of nights that he has cried himself to sleep because he can't remember his name.

It's the number of people that he should have said "I Love you" too. But it's not.

It's 149.

* * *

**Review?**


	20. Locked in a Room

**Author's Note: another 100 word drabble written for tw100 over on LiveJournal. The prompt was "Locked in a Room" and this was the first thing that came to mind. Thanks to all of my reviewers and silent stalkers, love you guys. ^_^**

**Follow me on twitter and LJ as kausingkayn**

* * *

The room was hot and loud, sirens ripping through every molecule in his body. The screens flashed "warning" but it was too late. The door was sealed shut – he was trapped. On his comm, Tosh cried for him because he couldn't. He was supposed to go out in a blaze of glory – on the front line of the battlefield, never giving up until he drew his last breath. He wouldn't even have a body to be identified.

Instead, he was helpless, locked in a room.

But he couldn't even take his last breath – he was already dead.

* * *

**I've realized that I don't write Owen enough. **

**Review!**


End file.
